All's Fair
by MeTuKa
Summary: ** Updated chapter 3 ** Donovan meets a mysterious woman. She's not what he expected. Ya I know summary stinks. ; )
1. Default Chapter

Title: All's Fair Author: Kim Genre: general Warning: None to my knowledge.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the UC crew, I borrow them until I feel like giving them back. Other characters are mine. Don't have money, so you can't sue. Archive: If you want to, just let me know where.  
Feedback: Please and be honest. the hell am I doing here, Lexi though to herself. She looked around seeing couples enjoying themselves either on the dance floor or at their tables. Music was blasting throughout the bar. Waitress' serving drinks everywhere she looked.

"Are you having any fun yet?" Tina, her best friend since high school asked, waving down a waitress.

"Loads," Lexi drawled, "can we leave yet?"

"Hell no!" Tina replied finally getting the attention of the bartender, "One Jack and Coke and, what do you want?"

"Coke," Lexi said looking around the bar.

"Make it two honey," Tina winked at the bartender, "I took you out so you can forget about the bastard."

"Easy for you to say," Lexi muttered, taking a long drink, "you weren't engaged to him."

"I know it hurts, but at least you found out what a jerk he was before you married him." Tina said scanning the crowd for any hot guy for her best friend, "Oh shit."

"What? What's the matter?" Lexi asked looking around. Her gaze stopped when she saw him. Jim, the man she was to marry. The jerk who told her two weeks before the wedding he was leaving her for another woman. He was half way across the bar, arm wrapped around a woman. "A blonde, it had to be a freaking blonde." Lexi cried, "Bartender, double shot of Jack and keep them coming until I say stop or I pass out."

"Lexi, if I knew he'd be here I..." Tina started to apologize.

"I know." Lexi said downing another shot, "Suddenly, I feel like dancing."

Tina watched as Lexi tossed the shot glass down onto the bar and made her way towards the dance floor. Tina laughed and followed. Lexi made her way close to the middle of the dance floor. She closed her eyes and let her body flow with the music. She had no problem dancing in high-heeled boots. Her hips gyrated to the music.

He was watching her from the second floor. He noticed her as soon as she walked into the nightclub. He couldn't see the color of her eyes, but he could see she was sad. He also could tell from her attitude that the nightclub was not normally her thing. She kept her guard up, freezing out the unwanted attention from men, staying away from alcohol. Something within the last ten minutes changed that. He watched her down a couple shots before heading out onto the dance floor. Something told him that change had something to do with the man and the blonde watching her on the dance floor.

He watched her body move to the music, not missing a beat. Her leather skirt would ride up a little on her as she moved, showing her thighs. Every once in a while she would look over to the man, staring at him as to show him what he was missing. The blonde woman whispered something into the man's ear and walked towards the bathrooms. As soon as she was out his sight, he made his move.

Lexi was moving her body hard to the music. She was determined to start enjoying herself. So if Jim got to see her dancing this way all the better, she smiled to herself. She closed her eyes again and lost herself to the music. She quickly opened her eyes when she felt and arm close around her waist and pulled her close.

"Jim, what are you doing?" Lexi struggled to move away from him.

"Taking you up on your invitation," he growled, grinding his hips to hers.

"Let me go!" she demanded, "What would your new girlfriend think?"

Lexi franticly looked around for Tina. She desperately wanted to get away from him. As she struggled against Jim, she looked around for help. She felt a hand wrap around her waist and pulled her away from Jim.

"What the hell?" Jim yelled looking at the man who pulled Lexi away, "She's with me."

"Not anymore," the stranger said, pulling Lexi tighter to his body. "Go back to your other woman."

"I'm not leaving her here with you." Jim growled as he watched the stranger trace a finger along Lexi's neck.

"That's not your choice to make." the stranger replied turning Lexi to face him, "Would you like to dance with me or him?"

Lexi looked from Jim and then to the stranger. Lexi looked him over and took the stranger's hand. "I would love to dance with you," she smiled.

"Lexi," Jim protested.

"Go back to your blonde Jim." Lexi spat as she followed her new dance partner across the dance floor.

He stopped in the middle of the dance floor and pulled her close. Lexi looked up and saw that he had dark brown eyes that she could swear were black. She could get lost staring into them.

"Thank you," Lexi sighed slowly moving with him, "I'm Lexi."

"Frank," he said lifting her hand, kissing it, "Was he an ex-boyfriend?"

"I'd rather not talk about Jim if that's okay." Lexi said leaning her head against Frank's chest.

"It seems like he doesn't want to give you up to me." Frank said watching the man stare daggers at them.

"Jim wants his cake and eat it too," Lexi muttered not wanting Jim's presence to ruin the dance.

"Why don't we give Jim the impression that he doesn't matter?" Frank suggested, cupping her face in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Lexi asked staring into those dark brown eyes. She watched as his face inched closer to hers and felt his lips on hers.

At first it was a gentle touch, then Lexi felt his tongue tease her lips. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip until he was able to slide his tongue into her mouth. He explored her mouth, his tongue mating with hers. Frank pulled Lexi closer. She could feel him getting hard. Lexi pulled her head back and she could see the passion in his eyes.

Frank once again cupped Lexi's face and gently kissed her lips. He looked her in the eyes, "Leave with me?" he asked. Lexi looked around and saw the anger in Jim's face. She scanned the crowd for Tina, but couldn't see her. "Leave with me?" he asked again. Lexi stared into his eyes and nodded her head in agreement.

Frank took Lexi's hand and led her towards the exit. Outside the night air gave Lexi the chills. Frank could see the goose bumps on her arms. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He gave the valet his ticket and they waited. He pulled her close once again and kissed her hard. He broke off the kiss when he heard the valet pull up. Lexi turned to see the valet handing Frank a helmet. A motorcycle.

"You need to wear this." Frank smiled as he put the helmet on her head, "Don't worry, just climb on behind me and wrap your arms around me."

"I trust you." she smiled straddling the bike. Lexi wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly as Frank drove off.

Frank pulled up to a red light and stopped. Lexi rested her head against Frank's back and sighed. She never felt this alive and daring. Feeling more daring, Lexi moved one hand to his thigh and moved it slowly higher. Lexi jumped when Frank grabbed her hand.

"If you don't stop now, I won't be held responsible for what happens next." he growled.

"Then let's hurry to your place." Lexi replied tracing a circle along his thigh.

Frank looked up and down the street. Satisfied no traffic was coming, he blew the red light, heading towards his building. A few minutes later he pulled into his parking garage and parked the motorcycle.

The next day

"DONOVAN!" Jake bellowed as he stormed into the warehouse.

"And good morning to you sunshine," Cody yawned handing Jake a cup of coffee.

"He's not here yet," Alex said raising her head off the table, "is he?"

"Nope, seems like Donovan's running late," Monica smirked, "What's the matter?"

"He never showed up last night," Jake complained, "he left sit in that bar for two hours before I figured out he wasn't showing up."

"Did you call his cell?" Alex asked

"He never answered it," Jake replied, "I even called his apartment and got no answer."

"Is anyone else starting to worry?" Monica asked.

"Worried about who?" Donovan asked, walking towards the coffee.

"And where the hell were you?" Jake demanded, "I waited and waited last night. Where is she?"

"Do you have a hang over?" Alex smirked.

"I was up all night, working." Donovan smiled, thinking of Lexi, "Where is who?"

"My bike!" Jake explained, "Where's my motorcycle?"

"Somebody got lucky." Cody whispered.

"It's back at my apartment. We'll get it later," Donovan smiled going up to his office. "Let's get to work."

"He' s smiling," Alex laughed, "I must be dead." 


	2. chapter 2

Two weeks later  
  
Jake walked into the warehouse, his eyes never leaving the sight of the man sitting at the table waiting for him. As he got within twenty feet of the man, a brunette stepped out in front of him to stop him.   
  
"Hands up." she ordered eyeing him.  
  
"What's this?" Jake asked the man motioning towards the woman, "Payment for making sure the deal still goes through?"  
  
The woman looked at the men around her who were laughing at her expense. She walked around Jake, her hand slowly trailing along his stomach. Jake followed her movement with his eyes, not sure what to make of her. She stood behind Jake and pulled his one gun from his holster.   
  
Before Jake could react, the woman knocked his legs out from under him. Jake was flat on his back in the warehouse.   
  
"We got to go in." Alex said watching what was happening to Jake on the monitor.  
  
"Not yet," Donovan said studying the screen, "if they were going to kill him they would've done it by now."  
  
Jake reached over to his other holster and tried to pull out the other gun. He found his wrist being held down by the woman's heeled boot. She sat down on Jake's chest, her one-foot still firmly holding down his right hand, in her hand she waved his other gun over his head.  
  
"I'm no one's payment," she hissed, dropping the gun to her side.  
  
"Cody, try and get a better picture of that woman." Donovan ordered. "Monica, try and find out who she is."   
  
"I'm trying," Cody replied, "but it's not that big of a camera in Jake's earring."  
  
"What's wrong?" Alex asked, "Did you see something?"  
  
"She looks familiar." Donovan replied.  
  
"Think Jake's in danger?" Monica asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Donovan stated turning his attention back to the monitor, "Be ready in case we need to go in."  
  
"So, this is the new guy?" she asked standing up, "He'll be fun to play with. Put him in the chair." Two of the thugs picked Jake up off the floor. The woman reached out and took Jake's other gun. "Make sure he has no other toys hidden on that perfect body."  
  
"What's going on Johnny?" Jake yelled as they placed him in the chair and cuffed him to it. "This isn't funny!"  
  
"I need to make sure you are who you say you are." Johnny reasoned, "You might've saved the deal, but I still don't trust you."  
  
"My word and reputation should be good enough for you." Jake argued trying to get his hands free.  
  
"Don't worry, Jake," the woman smiled looking him dead in the eyes, "I won't hurt you, much."  
  
"Got a clear shot of her face!" Cod exclaimed, "Running it through the computer now."  
  
Donovan looked at the brunette threatening his agent. He couldn't believe what he saw. "Lexi." he whispered.  
  
"You know her?" Alex asked.  
  
"This is Lexi Torres." Johnny introduced, "She's my best enforcer and bodyguard. And she so enjoys getting information from people. I'll let you two get to know each other."  
  
"And if I find out he's lying?" Lexi purred caressing Jake's cheek.  
  
"Kill him. And if he's telling the truth, bring him back to the club for another job." Johnny laughed walking out the door.  
  
"Alex, get ready to move." Donovan ordered. This wasn't turning out like they hoped it would.  
  
"I know that guy!" Alex said pointing to the second thug next to Jake.  
  
"A former case?" Donovan asked.  
  
"No, another agency." she replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Donovan demanded, "Cody, Monica, find out what other agency has a stake in Johnny Altman's takedown."  
  
Lexi slowly walked over to Jake. In her hands, she carried a syringe. She was moving it back and forth from one hand to another. "See this Mr. Hauser?" Lexi asked showing him the needle, "This is a truth serum. See, I normally would start to beat you until you talked and I was convinced you were telling the truth. But you have such a handsome face and it would be a crime to mark it. Keep him still."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Jake hissed, "Johnny can't be serious about this."  
  
"Oh, but Johnny gives me plenty of fun time. I can do whatever I want to you, Mr. Hauser. You see, I had you checked out." Lexi purred straddling Jake's legs.  
  
"Then you know I'm already telling the truth." Jake spat back.  
  
"Oh, I know everything about you, Jacob." Lexi whispered into his ear. "So you better tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I'm not going to lie Mr. Hauser, this will hurt."  
  
"Alex let's go." Donovan ordered as he watched Lexi inject Jake with the needle.  
  
"This isn't good," Monica said.  
  
Lexi dropped the needle onto the desk next to Jake. She grabbed the chair and sat down in front of Jake. She pulled her gun out of her holster and showed it to Jake. "See this gun here Jake, it's a P-229 Sig Sauer." She loaded a round into the chamber. "Most government agencies use this type of gun. I like it. Now, I'm only going to ask you three questions. The first question you answer wrong, I'm afraid I'll have to mess up that face. Understand?"  
  
"Yes." Jake hissed, feeling the effect of the drug kicking in.  
  
"First question. What's your full name?" Lexi asked.  
  
"I have a clear shot," Alex replied into her headset.   
  
"Hold on," Donovan warned.  
  
"Come on stud," Lexi smiled, "what's your full real name?"  
  
"Jacob, Jacob Andrew Hauser." Jake replied trying to fight the drug.  
  
"Very good. One down two to go." Lexi smiled, "Question number 2. Do you now or in the past worked for a federal agency? Relax honey, if you fight the drug, the worse you'll make it for yourself."  
  
"Donovan, what's the plan?" Alex asked keeping her gun aimed on Lexi.  
  
"Jake answered the first question. Lexi's the only one with a gun. Jake's smart, let's wait and see." Donovan cautioned.  
  
"I'm waiting Jacob," Lexi sang, "answer the question."  
  
"No," Jake spat out, "I've never worker for a federal agency, ever."  
  
"Correct." Lexi replied pushing her chair away. She leaned over and unlocking Jake's right hand. "Now here's the important question. Are you ready?"  
  
"What is it?" Jake asked grabbing her wrist.  
  
"Question number three. Do you find me attractive?" Lexi asked rubbing her hand up his thigh.  
  
"What?" Jake asked not sure what he heard.  
  
"I asked if you find me attractive," she repeated unlocking his other hand.  
  
Jake took the opportunity and knocked Lexi to the ground. He sat on her chest and took her gun. "How does it feel to be at the other end of your gun?" Jake yelled.  
  
"You still didn't answer my question." Lexi laughed.  
  
"Do I find you attractive?" Jake repeated, "Lady you are one twisted woman."  
  
"So, do I take that as a yes?" she purred.  
  
"Yes." Jake growled crushing his lips to hers. 


	3. chapter 3

"Alex, follow the agent you know and see what you can find out," Donovan ordered climbing back into the van, "then meet us at Altman's bar."  
  
"Got it," Alex replied over the headset.  
  
"Cody," Donovan barked, "what did you find out about Lexi? And why didn't we know about her?"  
  
"Just got the info from TECS," Cody replied handing him the paper, "um, how did you know her name?"  
  
"We met before." Donovan admitted reading the paper. "A couple weeks ago in a bar."  
  
"Really?" Cody smiled. He was intrigued.  
  
"The same bar where you kept Jake waiting for his motorcycle." Monica commented, "Interesting."  
  
"Alexis Torres, thirty-two. Moved from foster home to foster home." Cody read from his screen, "She just got released from jail a couple weeks ago for assault and battery."  
  
"That explains why Jake didn't know about her." Donovan replied.  
  
"What does that say about your taste in women?" Monica asked avoiding the glare she was receiving from Donovan.  
  
"That he has the same taste as Jake." Cody smirked, "For a minute there I thought Jake was going to jump her right there."  
  
"Let's get to Altman's bar." Donovan growled.  
  
  
Lexi smiled at the bouncer as she walked into the bar with Jake's arm around her. She quickly scanned the crowd. In the corner table in the back sat her boss waiting for them.  
  
"I see Jake lived," Johnny smiled motioning for Jake to sit down, "with little marks too. She must like you. Let's get down to business."  
  
"Come and find me later when your done stud," Lexi whispered in his ear, "I'll save a dance for you."  
  
"Watch out for Lexi," Johnny warned, watching her move around the crowd, "break her heart and she'll put you in the hospital. Just ask the last guy she dated."  
  
"I can handle myself." Jake replied waving down a waitress, "Bring me a beer. Let's deal."  
  
  
Lexi moved herself through the crowd towards the back door. "You need to get a grip, Lex," she muttered leaning her head against the dumpster. She started to shake. The next thing she knew she was heaving up everything from her stomach.   
  
"Junkie in need of a fix?" Cody asked watching the monitor. "Sorry."  
  
"She could've gotten a rush from her treatment of Jake and now it's hitting her." Monica commented.  
  
"Alex is here," Cody said opening the van door, "and she brought a friend."  
  
  
  
  
Lexi looked up from where she was leaning. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. She watched as Tony, who helped her earlier with Jake, stepped into a van with some woman. "Shit, this doesn't look good," she muttered going back into the bar.  
  
"I think we've just been made." Cody warned.  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?" Donovan asked the man.  
  
"Tony Magruder, DEA." he introduced himself, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Our job," Donovan replied, "Frank Donovan, FBI. How long have you been on Altman?"  
  
"Just over six months." the agent answered, "In a half hour, DEA is going to raid the bar. There's ten million dollars worth of China white in there. You can't be after that?"  
  
"Weapons. We were going to arrest them later tonight." Donovan revealed. "I have an agent in there, let me get him out before you raid the place."  
  
"Yea, we know. We've been watching him for a couple weeks now." Magruder confirmed, "I have a few more agents in there, he'll be okay."  
  
"Not good enough." Donovan stated.  
  
"If you pull your agent out now, mine will be dead and I'm not willing to take the chance." Magruder argued.  
  
"I'll keep my agent in as long as we get to go in with you." Donovan handing Alex a vest.  
  
  
Lexi pushed her way into the Ladies room to splash cold water on her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Time to go into a new line of work." she laughed.  
  
She made her way to the bar. She looked over to see Jake was still doing business with Johnny. "Coke." she ordered.  
  
"Nothing stronger?" a voice asked from behind.  
  
Lexi turned around, "Jim, what are you doing here?" she demanded.  
  
"Out having a little fun, just like you." he sneered.  
  
"Go home to your new girl," Lexi spat pushing past him.  
  
"Not so fast." Jim laughed grabbing her arm, "Maybe if you dressed like that, I would've stayed around longer."  
  
"Let my arm go.' Lexi hissed.  
  
"You heard her," Jake ordered, grabbing Jim's arm.  
  
"Interesting new friends Lexi." Jim said eyeing Jake, "A different man each week?"  
  
Jim's implication made her blood boil, without thinking she reached inside her jacket and pulled out her gun. "You have until the count of three to leave the bar." Lexi smiled caressing the gun, "Three."  
  
  
"I'm going, but you'll be sorry Lexi." Jim swore yanking his arm away from Jake.  
  
"I was sorry the day I said I'd marry you!" Lexi yelled after him, "I'm sorry for the first time I slept with you and everything else with you. Gimme a drink. Man, I'm going to pay for that later."  
  
"What's that mean?" Jake asked.  
  
"You'll be sorry." Lexi mimicked, waving her hands in the air.  
  
"Jake, Lexi, clear out the bar." Johnny ordered handing Jake a gun.  
  
"What's going on?" Lexi asked.  
  
"Feds are surrounding the building. Someone squealed." Johnny spat, checking his gun to make sure a round was in the chamber. "And I know who it was."  
  
"Hey Johnny, point that thing elsewhere." Jake laughed looking down the barrel.  
  
"He's clean Johnny," Lexi defended Jake, "He checked out."  
  
  
"People are leaving early." Magruder yelled, "They know we're here!"  
  
"Someone's opening the door." Alex said pointing to the monitor.  
  
"You thought you were smart, sending a fed in my outfit." Johnny yelled. "It didn't work. I found out who the snitch is!"  
  
"Shit, he has Jake." Alex said.  
  
"Johnny, don't do this." they heard Jake yell, "You're wrong about this."  
  
"I want my car and my driver here in ten minutes or I kill the fed!" Johnny yelled.   
  
They could see shadows moving around near the door. Next they saw the door shake as someone was pushed into the glass. DEA SWAT turned their lights onto the door.   
  
"That's not Jake." Alex said relieved, seeing Lexi's face pressed against the glass door, a gun being held to her head. "He doesn't have Jake. Can we still go in?"  
  
"What's Altman doing?" Donovan asked. "Does he think we don't know who our agents are?"  
  
"Altman does have a federal agent. Agent Torres is with the DEA." Magruder revealed. 


End file.
